


Not Drunk Enough

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumeragi has hit the bottle once again.  Saji is doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Drunk Enough

**Author's Note:**

> …yeah. I really don’t have any excuse for this.
> 
> Prompt: Sumeragi Lee Noriega and Saji Crossroad: body worship/fetishizing a body part

Saji Crossroad was very much in love with Louise Halevy. Had been so for years, despite having had no contact with her throughout a good many of those. Still was even after she had decided that he was an enemy to be annihilated for her revenge and the world’s peace. But. **But**.

He was still a man. A virginal one, at that.

And Sumeragi-san was draped across his back, head pillowed upon his shoulder as she slept. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, stronger than the scent of wine that filled the room. Saji had seen her drunk before, but she had never **plastered herself against him** before.

The only girl Saji had ever been so close to before was Louise. But Sumeragi-san was a **woman** , a very lush one at that. And he could feel the shape of her breasts against his back. Very nice breasts. Very large breasts. Firm, yet yielding; surprisingly so for their size. And with her every breath he was reminded they were there.

Oh, yeah. He was so doomed.


End file.
